


Early Mornings

by Retrodropout



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retrodropout/pseuds/Retrodropout
Summary: Early mornings with Klaus and Dave.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warm up writing i decided to do.

It was quiet that morning, and unusual occurrence in their jointly owned apartment. The sounds of light snores drifted over and around the tap of their broken faucet from the other room and the soft mews of a cat waiting to be fed.

Most mornings he’d roll over on his side and curl up further next to the sleeping partner in his bed, falling asleep for another few hours before begrudgingly falling out of bed. Today though he instead turned over to greet the mass beside him with a lazy grin, arms tightening ever so slightly around his waist as a deep yet groggy voice greeted him back.

“Good mornin’ love.”He hums back in response, resting his head on the mans chest, fingers tapping a light pattern on his chest. As much as Klaus always claimed to have hated early mornings he couldn't help but be enamored with the way everything seemed to fall into place perfectly on days like this.

Another round on mews erupts from behind the closed bedroom door causing Dave to laugh from beside him, “If we don't greet him soon hes gonna start scratching,” his voice is rough from sleep, perhaps Klaus’ favorite part of these early mornings.

“Little bastard,” he mumbles, burrowing deeper into Dave's chest with an exaggerated frown, “I wake up early, only to be betrayed by my child.”

Another round of chuckles come from beside him as the arm around his waist moves to rub his arm in a comforting manner, “You poor baby.”

Just as the first round of the cats scratching begins to echo around the room, Klaus sits up, rubbing his eyes with one hand and throwing the blanket back with the other, sauntering over to the door and throwing it open to stare down at the furry mess.

“Oh don't give me that look,” he laughs, scooping the ball of fur into his arms and turning to the now sitting up Dave in bed, who matches his lazy grins from earlier.

“Good morning,” Klaus mimes in a higher voice, waving the cats paw towards Dave before facing the animal towards himself, “someone needs to eat,”

Dave is already up and out of bed by the end of his sentence, pressing a soft kiss to Klaus’ head, then one to the cats before making his way to the kitchen, a man on a mission. He watches him go, holding the cat against his chest as gentle purrs now sound from his arms. In the kitchen Dave is filling the food bowl and asking what Klaus wants for breakfast, turning towards the man with a big grin and messy bed head to match.

Its mornings like this where Klaus feels as though he must be in heaven, hearing the sweet tones of the one he loves as he walks over, spatula in hand to give another gentle kiss to him as Klaus mutters “waffles” over now smiling lips. He knows in 2 hours Dave will have to go to work, he knows in 3 he has a pressing family meeting that settles an anxiety in his stomach that he hasn't felt in weeks.

But for right now, hes content with this early morning. Eyes following Dave in the kitchen and cat in his arms to the sound of the faucet sink.


End file.
